Such a device is known from the DE-OS 0 192 604. This device provides a plurality of flap-shaped air nozzles in the funnel wall or the fill pipe for the purpose of producing a downwardly directed air stream in the fill pipe in order to permit a filler to drop quicker than with the natural dropping speed.
A further device of this type is known from the DE-OS 33 25 300. An annular gap below the funnel is in this device used to supply an accelerating air stream.
The known devices have the disadvantage that they result in an uncontrolled expansion of the lower area of the foil tube to be filled and of the thus created tubular bags.